AMOR FANTASMA
by Adara-Sukimi
Summary: Vendré todos los años hasta que, vengas conmigo- dijo Edward, mirándome a los ojos y dándome un beso fugaz en los labios, qué hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, y se marcho dejándome sola con mi Abuela.


**Amor Fantasma**

**Hola ¡! Aquí estoy de nuevo les traigo una pequeña historia relacionada con estas fechas. Ojala y les guste dejen comentarios.**

Hoy es día de los muertos, estaba poniendo mi Ofrenda aunque sea muy humilde pero lo asía de corazón, solo había puesto cinco manzanas, un puño de cacahuates y algunos dulces que tenía hace tiempo.

Solo puse eso porque mi vida era complicada, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años por lo cual me mude con mi abuela a un cuarto de azotea, ya que el abogado había dicho que mis padres no habían dejado testamento, mi abuela no pudo hacer nada, y así terminamos rentando y viviendo muy humildes, desde que tengo uso de razón trabaje, mi abuela fue diagnosticada con Alzheimer, algunas vecinas nos ayudaban, nos regalaban alimentos y otras ropa, así fue mi vida de pequeña ,iba a la escuela ,pero no me agradaba todos se burlaban de mi, después mi vida empeoro cuando tenía 20 años, yo había empezado a trabajar de mecerá medio tiempo he iba a la Universidad ,un día regrese y mis vecinas me consolaban pero yo no entendía nada y cuando iba a subir a la azotea ,vi el cadáver de mi abuela tirado, su muerte me dolió mucho ,la descuide mucho y fue así como murió, mi vida se vino abajo después de eso, no hablaba mucho, solo iba y venía ,no vivía ,solo trataba de sobrevivir a la soledad.

Y aquí estoy un año después, poniéndole su ofrenda a mis padres y a mi viejita.

Eran las 12:00 de la mañana cuando sentí como, me acariciaban la mejilla y abrí los ojos no lo podía creer ,estaba viendo a mi abuelita sonriéndome ,pero un poco mas pálida de lo que era.

-Mi querida Bella-Dijo sonriéndome con amor.

-Abuelita, abuelita-Dije abrazándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-He venido a visitarte corazón, te extraño mucho, tus padres te mandan saludos, no pudieron venir hoy porque no era su turno

-Terminando decir eso se voltio a observar la habitación y yo la imite y lo que vi me hizo quedar sin habla, había mucha gente vestida de diferente a esta época.

-Bella, no te molesta traje a unos amigos, que no tienen familia, me los encontré vagando allí afuera

-Yo solo sonreí. -Claro que no abue-dije sonriéndole de lado a lado.

Estuvieron todos hablando, reían, gritaban y unos hasta cantaban, y yo solo sentada en mi cama viéndoles convivir ,me sentía bien ,después de un rato un chico de más o menos mi edad se me acerco.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi Lady-Dijo saludándome, con un beso en la mano, que hizo que me sonrojara.

-Hola-solo pude articulas esa palabra.

Después empecé a agarrar confianza y empezamos a platicar , me conto de que murió a los 23 años ,que fue jefe militar en su época y no sabe muy bien que paso ,solo despertó y una luz lo ilumino y ya estaba muerto.

Me puse triste por su historia estaba muy joven, el tenia muchas cosas por vivir y más aun ni siquiera sabe cómo murió, me conto que nunca se enamoro y eso me sorprendió aun mas, el era hermoso alto, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, su cabello era de un tono cobrizo.

Sin duda me enamore, de un fantasma, y en un solo día, o diría en una sola noche, me la pase hablando con él sobre todo y nada, me encantaba cada vez que me sonreía hasta que fue la hora de la despedida.

-Mi niña-dijo mi abuela dándome un último abrazo y un beso.

-No por favor, no me dejen, sola de nuevo por favor Marie, Edward no me dejen. –Sollocé

-Vendré todos los años hasta que, vengas conmigo- dijo Edward, mirándome a los ojos y dándome un beso fugaz en los labios, qué hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, y se marcho dejándome sola con mi Abuela.

-Querida es hora, pero antes tengo que decirte algo importante, tienes que barrer debajo de la cama-Murmuro un poco bajo y se fue caminando poco a poco hacía la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Barre bien debajo de la cama….. – y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Y así le lo hice, empecé a barrer y encontré una caja que abrí y ahí había varias monedas de oro, me quede en estado de Shock. Todo este tiempo, teníamos debajo de la cama eso y nosotras pasamos penumbras y empecé a reírme como loca.

-Gracias abuela Te quiero mucho-Grite muy alto.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Alternativo 1<strong>

Después de encontrar ese oro me dispuse a donar la mitad a un Orfanatorio y a un Asilo .Cuando Salí de dar el dinero compre Flores y me dirigí al cementerio y me fui directamente a la tumba de mi abuelita.

-Hola Abue, te traje estas flores, son tus favoritas, espero que pronto estemos juntas. Sabes hoy no estaré mucho tiempo contigo ,iré a ver a Edward, ¿Te cuento algo?.Creo que me enamore profundamente de el-Termine de decir esto y me fui a la tumba de Edward que era una de las mas escondidas, pero cuando llegue ahí, estaba muy bien cuidada y tenía un bonito Epitafio _Murió Joven, y sin conocer el amor, pero algún día lo encontrara y será muy feliz._

Le deje las flores, y me dije lo mucho que lo amaba y por ultimo le mande un beso al aire y Salí del cementerio, sabiendo que pronto me reuniría con él.

**Autora:**

Cuando Bella salió del cementerio, Edward y Marie platicaban agusto sentados en unas tumbas.

-La amo –Le dijo a Marie, sonriéndole.

-Lo sé querido, no te desesperes algún día estarán juntos. Y así las puertas del cementerio se cerraron en espera del amor del Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Alternativo 2<strong>

Después de encontrar ese oro me dispuse a donar la mitad a un Orfanatorio y a un Asilo .Cuando estaba en el orfanatorio conocí a una chica de 17 años llamada Renneesme,sus padres había muerto y no tenia familia y eso me intresticio mucho, le había pasado casi lo mismo que yo pero yo tuve a mi abuelita a mi lado ,y cuando me di cuenta ,le dije a la Madre superiora que quería adoptarla ,ella por supuesto no se opuso ,pero llevaría algunos días los papeleos y eso me puso feliz ,compre Flores para llevárselos a Edward y a Marie al cementerio y cuando llegue ahí les platique a ambos sobre mis planes y así pasaron días ,iba al orfanatorio a ver a Renneesme y al cementerio , quería ver de nuevo a Edward ,pero ya sabía que faltaba para el próximo Día de Muertos.

Un día para ser exactos el 13 de Mayo ese día,Renneesme ,fue legalmente mi hija, ella fue feliz ,la metí al colegio ,yo por mi parte había abierto un negocio y así pasaron los días, meses y años.

Como me prometió Edward siempre venia la noche de Muertos y hablábamos y me decía lo mucho que me amaba, también venían mis padres y mi abuelita con mi abuelo, era mi familia y quería irme con ellos ,pero aun no era mi tiempo.

Reneesme los conocía al principio pensó que me estaba volviendo loca, pero cuando vio a Edward se le subieron los colores. Y así pasamos dos años, más desde que lo conocí hoy sería mi cumpleaños número 23 la edad de mi Edward. Me levante como de costumbre pero Nessie como le decía de cariño ,ya me tenía preparado el desayuno ,ella era lo único que me mantenía aquí, me la pase todo el día con ella, ya era una linda jovencita de 19 años y así terminamos nuestro día ,hoy sabía que era un día muy especial, presentía que algo pasaría ,pero no sabía que ,cenamos y nos despedimos ,yo le di un fuerte abrazo y le dije que la amaba ,que le deseaba lo mejor y que nunca fuera infeliz, no sé por qué le dije eso.

Ya estaba dormida cuando sentí como alguien me besaba y de pronto vi como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo y Edward me tomaba de la mano, empezamos a caminar hacia la luz y hacia mi vida con el .

**Renneesme. POV**

Cuando desperté, fui a despertar a Bella, pero ella no me contestaba, así que abrí la puerta, y la vi pálida, le toque la mano y esta fría y tenía una sonrisa hermosa y supe que ya se había ido con Edward.

**Fin**

**HOLA CHICAS COMO DIJE HE VUELTO DE LA ULTATUMBA, DEL INFRAMUNDO jaja no es cierto,perdón por mi ausencia en mis otros fics pronto tendrán respuesta ,espero que todas estén bien ,y dejen comentarios sobre cual de los dos finales les pareció mejor y su premio será un Beso de vampirito con Edward jajajaj .Las dejo pero no olviden que regreso ATTE: Olvera.**


End file.
